


My Immortal the Sequel: Immortality Lost

by orphan_account



Series: My Immortal [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, M/M, its back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ento screamed in agony, I could see the fear and terror in her eyes…..it was so sexy that I couldn't bear to watch her scream in pain….i only wanted her to be screaming my name when she is pressed sexily against me while we do it.</p><p>As I let go of my hold I said "why the fuck am I on the good side..?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What_Have_You_Done_Now

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning 4 homophobia...in the First Chapter
> 
> i have npo idea whats goiug on

_“Save us Kaenki!” Armin cried._   
  
_I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the commen room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Shuu but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent._   
  
_“ABRA KEDABRA!!!!!!!!!!!11111” I shooted._

 

* * *

 

 

Ento screamed in agony, I could see the fear and terror in her eyes…..it was so sexy that I couldn't bear to watch her scream in pain….i only wanted her to be screaming my name when she is pressed sexily against me while we do it.

As I let go of my hold I said "why the fuck am I on the good side..?" Shung and Arrima stared at me, Yomo had an evily sexy smirk on his face…..he looked so hot (A/N: ;D)

"What do you mean Kakeni? Don't you love me anymore? Is this because I cry like a little spoild brat?"Shoe said as he locked at me wif his red eyes (he had a sever case of pink eye cus he sucked a lot of cock) they were filling up with tears of blood that where ready to explode down his face

I looked at him sexily "because whenever I watch horror movies I root for the killer, in dracular I want him to rip off his shiort and cut off van helsanings head, I love thje darkness and loath the light you gay faggh" my logic was undenighabble.

"you mother fucking dick Kannki!111" he shouted at me while tears of blood ran down his face

"yeh…" I nodded "..kinda am cus touka is actually your mother and I've been screwing her on the side!111" I shooted back angrrrily

Every one turned to face touka in shock, she was wearing tight black leather pants, a low cut and see through black l;acey top so you could see her black leather bra.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way…but it's true.." she said in a deeply saddened, yet sexy voice.

"but how?" shuu questioned as he was in shock

"I'm a timtravelar, I tavlewif either v mortymcfliay or the doctor." She said confusingly sexy

"butt…..buttt….but I fucked you!111" shuu said surprised by his promisqueity

"but you never told me this ellenore." yomo said in disbelief….ellenorore looked at yomo, then turned to yoshitankands Mirumo who where quietly making out in the corner. Then Mirump turned to her

"so that would explain why you look fimilure" Mirumo said as he stood up, walked ovr to ellanore and pulled her into the coner and all 3 of them make out.

"what the fuck are you doing!111"shooted….HINAMI!1111111111111111

"don'typoumeenwhoo the fuck am I doing? Hopefully u l8r 2nite." I saids in a sexy goffic voice

"only if u wear that unbelieveablysexxyy vampirrie out fit" she said seductively as she gentaly brushed my urm up nd down, it mad the left side of my pale white body go all tingly

Just then unravel recorder version rang out….it was gholusfone.

"just fucking answer it!111" I yield at hgim sexily

"fine…" he said aggresivly "it's a txt from-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isnt by the original author so its not as Good but i had no other ideas and i i fuckign love this au its insane

"just fucking answer it!111" I yield at hgim sexily

"fine…" he said aggresivly "it's a txt from facebook" ghoul said happily

"really? Status or comment" I asked intreged

"lol…it's etxo. She wants to know if I can join you two for drinks l8r to talk about how to dispose of a rubbish fanfic called 'my immortal'he thinks thjat we should wipe it from existence." He told me sexily.

"what time? Is six alright for you?" I asked

"sorry…I have a date with ampkin…s3vin?" he replied

"thatwoun't give me much time to get ready after fucking shuu….make it 7:30?" I told him

"ok" he typed into his phone, "done"

"so where wer we again?" I asked "oh, yes…now I remember." I waved my yoi-knowhat and then my vibrateing dildo came in through the window, I quickly hopped on and casted a spell to create a dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Her's my going away present!" I shooted at Kankei as I left the skull (geddit? Cos I shuld b ded?). I wold rely miss those guys when I want to China. I hoped Sparky (I namd hum dat cuz hes can breeth fir) culd chiir dose lozers up win I waz sexily gone.

I flu of to sea wuu I culd hav the sexi tim with wile Snoopy gut reedy fur hour meitning with Emmito. I begun to thunk aboot how I gut rapper up in this stoopad relity tv shuw aneeway. Jus den, I erd a cry frum behind me. It was…LEGOLAZ!

"Peekokeni!" he shooted cleer into da ayr, "I'b been lurking for you ebveywherre!"

"You'b been lukking fo me?". I frowned, "Why wereyou looking fowee me?"

"becuz….." he sed 'Im in luv with you! Ur soooo sexy and gotyhijk! I went you dfrur me!"

I luked at him in a shooked way.

"I-I nvr new ou loved me Darko?" I questioned quiziczlly.

"Plz," he saed, "Cal me Donny."

He wuz 6ft 5 wit lung perple har and a buw and arror on his back. He waz lyk a god, 'cept I'm gottik, so I hate god. He wuaz a DEEMU0N!

"Ok," I blushd, "I love you too"

He smilled.

"That's good to know," he said as he floo away on his magic cloud. I sighed. Goku waz sooooo hott!

I soon relized that I was nut gin to fing anyone to have the sexi thing with (unlezz it was with centaur, but that's onli OK on tusdays, you sikk pervert!),, so I headed pver to the Dripping Seaman(the new bar in Tomoween since the Vennue burnt down from an amp setting alight. R.I.P. MCR) and weighed for the Phantom to arrive.

Minutes la8r, he burst through the door wearing his sexy half-mask (which covred up his deformity he gut when his pink eye got more infected with a mgical STD).

"Kemminki!" he shooted, "Morty mcFlie is dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP MORTY MCFLI ))))))):


	4. Splat Tim Does It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splat tim did it

"WAT?1" I shouted, knuckling over a chair as I stud.

"It's ture!" he cried, "He got stuck in splat tim, and when he tried to get out, SPLAT TIM SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE!11!"

"NOOOOOOO!1!" I yielded, "He was my only farther!"

I fell to the ground and cried. It made me nauticous because I was crying out all my blood. I cried sum moar.

:suddenly, Ghyuol walkid in an swa me on da floor." KANEKI! He shooted, "Whyr u crying?"

I luked up at him with depression filde eyes.

"Becos I'm always cring you!" I WA S SO sad thad no 1 understood me. Ghou looked at Ettoto and asced, "Satyr! Wat is rong wit kakakebni?1"

"Heis having a metal breakdance becos splat tim keeled his farther"

"HE'S having a mental breakdown?1!1!" he creamed?

Mortitia wouldhave wanted you to neove on sad etix.

"ok' I said. I stuud up off the ground and hided my emoticons for luther. I coud cri when thy buk of my immurtle waz ded. I turnd to Etot. yom wolked in.

"wut is it you wnted tuh tolk aboot wit us?" I asxed, shreksily.

Etot lodded.

"I wanhed to talk 2 u about somefang (geddit? Cos im a tigger?)" she talked, "I discovered risentlie a bok that iz conTROLLing out grimer gudness. It iz culled… … ….. … …"

"SOMGZ!111!" WE ALL SHOOTED.

"are you being serious?1 THE mistery book of BRAYL is coursing us to not speak in an understandbl way for oder pplez?" fasked yom?

"NO YOU FORGETTIBLE ROBES!" screamed tommy r. "I'm trying tu bild the suzpenx! Simpletoms!"

"then wut iz de book called, Zorro?"

"It's called….. …. …."

"-"

"SHUTTHEFUCKUPKAKENNI! …MY IMMYTOL!1111!"

I cryd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to die

I cudnt belive it. Emo had told mi 2 shurp ut. Nobbony carred about how i filt, evry1 just wunted too youse my thingy to keep thur thungy warm. I got up. And screamed.

"U FuKERS! HOW DARER YOU USE ME LIIKE A JUMPER! I HAT JUMPETS! IMMLeffing!1"

I rnu out of the Drooping Semen, and fluft into the nite.

* * *

Menwhile, at the Sezul Innuundo:

"WUT waz dat abut?1' cried shinbone. "hez actin lyk a pentagram (geddit? Because I'm too non-Christian to say FUCKING 'CROSS')) betwin himself and an evn sh1tterri vurxion of imsulf'./

"Imbecile." Said Yam. "We have more important things to do than chase after silly boys. We must find this book."

"OMGRSZ!11" scremed Eeeto!

"WHUT?" Crayed UKelelelelee?

"YORAMSPOKEUNGLUSH!111111!" Spryed SPLAT TIM!

"SPALT TIIIIMMMMMMM!" evurponii iced. "WHURD U CUM FRUM?"

"I Jus puuked up a fli i swallowed in the boothrum." he said nongallantly, us iif ut exploded y he wuz dere.

"AWESsum!"go teelll

diabola cowed. 'Lez go teelll armpit abut Mii Immortalia."

So dey all cum and withered.


	6. 666

I wun to the libraby to fing out wear mY Emortal wuz being hiddehn bu the daleks. but wunse i wus dere, i gutted so ditsy and nauticus. i had to leaf. wut wuz happenstance? to me? i cudnt go nere anuy bukz anymoore! wut wua dere fucknign problum?1 wut hud i evar dun to them. stopid pajus. i cum 2 mi ruum insted' and praytunded 2 suckd morr blud frum mai amoon doll!  
i crud.

* * *

ARimormirrmia pac3d his of7ic3 fl00r. s0meth1ng had started happening to h1m the m0ment grimwaldo and h1s eval min10n5 had br0ught back the n3ws of Hal0 P0rtal, 0r whut3v3r it was called. His m1nd had cleared, and he r3alised Kaneker has sh1tty taste in 3verything, espedscully clothes. He kept w3aring his black goth cloves though, b3cuz he st1ll thought little whiny bitches werre goth. His mind would sometimes clear so much, that he even began to remember the old life, and how non-shitastic eveything was before Ken C'ntnes demenziehmers... wutevar. 1t no matter. he juss wunted cheez3 pizza,v sew he culled his sev3nt boy Solid Snack, and made h1m act lyk a pizza, c0s he wus int0 thut k1nky whooping sh1tt neeway.

* * *

*** Meanwhile, in FairyLand***  
Oberon awoke to an ass-itch. He blamed Puck, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

...ON MY IMMORTAL!1...  
Jks, Oberon isn't stupid, just a sexually unfufilling partner to his gorgeous wife.  
...OMG WAIT!...

* * *

Shone brooke unto kenali's room.  
"Kameki!" he cryd, "Um gong 2 sex this g1rl calld Asstoria, su fck u. BYE!"  
shhoue wait! he cryd "y r u leeving me?"  
shoe shrugged, 'felt rite nd shis nut a totl bitch. GUTH AWAY!"  
Kastoner fell duwn. he didn no wut 2 du. y wuz evry1 lebbin him? he wuz so sexily!11


	7. Chapter 7

I wok up with moiysst cheekys, wuz i cryin in mein schlafen? Den suddenly.... Morty McFli appread out of a tim portle!!!!!111

"Oh my Satan!" i gosped. I thout splat tim had sawlowd him hole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sudenly ghoul bust into my room. "KAKENI!" he scream. Dthne he saw morty mcflie. "Oh my satan!" he gosped. The suddnely.... He jumped on morty and started doin it with him!!!!!!1111

I started cringing. Goul how could you! I screamed. "i thouhgt u were emey beef!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no kakeni." gohhul said lookign up.'i lied.........................its morty"

"lol hi" morty said then moaned as his hole got filled up with goulds you know what

Toka then got up. "What the fuk?" she sed when she saw the screwing on the flor.

i shruggled. 

Den sudenyl......................................................................................................YOM AND AMON ENTERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
